The Destruction Of a People
by Itachi078XD
Summary: Naruto is the new Godaime Hokage and Itachi the leader  of the Akatsuki. How will they deal with the pressure? And who will win in the high stakes for power in this story? Tune in and find out.
1. The Meeting

The Creator's Mission

I Do Not Own Naruto

My FIRST FANFIC!!!!! $$

The night was silent and the Akatsuki members came to order. Itachi was known for the mass murder of the Uchiha Clan, one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. He pondered about the matter of this meeting, but then thought about their leader's perverted mind. This thought sickened him. Then to his surprise Deidara walked to the front. "Members, our leader has been killed, trying to kill the new Hokage, Uzamaki, Naruto. This tragedy saddens all people, however, we need a new leader."

"I, Kisame, vote Itachi as leader."

"I, Deidara, vote Itachi as leader."

"I, the newest member, Samoro Hyuuga vote myself as leader."

"I, Itachi, shall indeed vote for myself."

"I, Orochimaru, famed sannin, vote myself."

"I, Sasura Momochi, vote Orochimaru."

"I, the Puppet Master vote Itachi."

"I, the Plant heiress vote Orochimaru."

"I, Sasuke Uchiha vote Orochimaru."

"It seems we have a tie," Itachi finally replied after his period of silence, "Samoro, you must choose between me and Orochimaru."

Samoro pondered. Itachi would kill him painfully with his kekkai genkai, on the other hand, Orochimaru would attack him with snakes.

"I, Samoro dec-c-lare, Itachi the winner and leader of our group."

"Disband." The only words to come out of his mouth were these.

(In Konoha)

Naruto had just been crowned the new Hokage when the Akatsuki leader had attacked. He pulled out a sword and swung wildly at Naruto. Naruto swiftly used the destructive power of his father's (Yondaime Hokage) Oodama Rasengan. Thrusting it through the body, Godaime Hokage broke a hole through the stomach. Thinking about the moment made the Godaime Hokage sigh. His teachers, Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and Jiraiya the Frog Hermit; or the perverted hermit as Naruto called him for his perverted book series Icha-Icha Make-out Paradise. The Hokage dispatched Kakashi Hatake the famed Copy Ninja, and Might Guy, Taijutsu master and Kakashi's rival to seek and destroy the Akatsuki, bringing the head of their new leader. Being the youngest Hokage ever, Naruto never knew the gambles of life as did Tsunade, The Sucker.

**Shortest chapter ever! What will become of the Akatsuki and Naruto. Find out next time on An Altered Format.**

**By Itachi078XD**


	2. Battle in the Forest

The Destruction of a Power

The new leader, Itachi had sent his members to seek and destroy Naruto Uzamaki. _The battle will begin and won't it be a big surprise to the leaf village._ He thought to himself, letting out an evil chuckle. He then activated his Myangekou Sharingan. Sasuke was always the one ignored in the group and so he decided to betray his older brother by using his teachings against him. He had secretly placed a jutsu marker on him to secretly kill him. He too activated his third level Sharingan and followed the group.

The Godaime Hokage walked through the forest shortly after dispatching a group of jonins to destroy the opposing threat the Akatsuki had to their leader by means of the theft of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Among these jonin were Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy. Iruka Umino, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko Mitarashi were sent as backup for the two jonin. They were well prepared with backup if necessary. The ANBU Black Ops were none other than the best shinobi besides the Sannin and Hokage.

The Akatsuki had met up with the jonin group and began to battle. Kakashi sent out the first jutsu after activating his left eye Sharingan ability given to him by Obito Uchiha. "_Doton: Doryuudan_!"

Itachi skillfully countered with "_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_!"

Might Guy used "_Omote Renge_!" on Deidara.

BAM!!!! Guy's explosive "Fiery Spirit of Youth" Crushed Deidara now leaving him deceased once and for all. His whole bod melted into the earth leaving no trace behind. Orochimaru used his twin snakes sacrificial technique on Anko when she arrived. They both used the substitution technique and got away narrowly escaping death. Iruka used the shuriken clone technique and confused everyone.

Kakashi was barely holding out against Itachi and was near fainting. His wounds show the evidence. However, Itachi was without a scratch on him. Itachi used his Sharingan ability that he had developed known as the dimension twister. The dimension diverted and made Kakashi confused and unable to strike because of the powerful genjutsu. Then Sasura Momochi swung his giant sword given to him by his deceased father, Zabuza. Kakashi managed to barely block but was sent flying backwards into Guy who could not hold out against the Plant Heiress and the rogue Hyuuga. Anko also had problems battling Orochimaru and Kisame. Iruka was eliminated the same way as Deidara, through a multiple series of powerful Taijutsu sword techniques thrown at him by Kisame; ninjutsu by Sasuke, and the Puppet Master. Kurenai, and Asuma had never bothered to look at the mission's importance or summary because they never took Naruto seriously since he became the Hokage. The other Jonin were battered or dead, while most of the Akatsuki members were full of chalkra and strength.

**Will the Jonin ever defeat the Akatsuki? Will Naruto stay alive? Tune in next time to see the results and aftermath**

**By Itachi078XD**


End file.
